Bella's sister?
by ScarletRubie
Summary: Bella has a secret that everyone's about to find out. What or who is this secret? Secrets will be told and old friends will come back to pay a visit. How is everyone going to take this. Can EXB really have a happily ever after or will this tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys just so i don't get sued: I don't own any of theses characters i only own the story plot everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer

This story takes place after Eclipse but before their wedding. Charlie has let Bella move in with her Fiancee Edward as it bexplains in the story. So enjoy!!. 

FYI: vampires are vampires and humans are humans

Bella's Sister?

I woke up alone. I began to look for Edward. I wonder where he went.

After we officially got engaged Charlie had let me move out. I felt bad and happy all at the same time. But it was time to fly out of the nest at least that's how Charlie put it. I still went over and cooked once in awhile. But lately he's been busy at work with the new station and all. So it wasn't that often. Suddenly a phone rang. I know it wasn't right to answer a phone that's not yours but what do you do when a phone rings? You answer it. I picked it up and greeted "Hello."

"Hello Bella." answered a familiar voice, but couldn't put a name to it.

"Who is this?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Look Bella don't pretend like you don't know who I am. We both know you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"I know you're not stupid. But if you want to play dumb with me I'll just tell you. You know I don't have the patience to wait, while you pretend to figure it out. I'm your……_sister, _Isabella Swan." She answered in a confident voice.

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't believe it was _her_, my sister. She'd been my one deep and dark secret that no one knew about except for my parents themselves. To them it's like she never existed, when I was a freshmen she was a junior. Back then she was a normal popular girl with a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend (not that I cared for guys at that point but he was very noticeable) named Chris. Chris was also normal jock in high school. They both attended an Arkadia High, back when we still lived in Phoenix, Arizona. Near the end of the school year Chris went to Alaska for a championship game. He never came back. A few days later we found out he was murdered. This killed my sister she never said who, how, or why he died. She barely even spoke a word. She was like this until we sent her to a rehab center in Oklahoma City. We never spoke about her since. 

It's not like I didn't want to tell Edward. It's just that she was out of my life and deep inside I thought she was….well crazy. I mean the way she looked but apparently not she out now and no knew she was, only me not even my parents. They would have called or something, I think.

"When did you get out?" I finally said after the long silence.

"Couple weeks ago but since it's your wedding tomorrow I thought you might enjoy a surprise."

Panic swept over me. She can't come to the wedding it small only family. Edward would suspect and ask why I didn't tell him I have sister. What would I say? "You can't come!" I said loudly.

"Why not lil sis. Don't you know? I know everything there is to know about you. You think I'm that stupid not to know about your vampire fiancée and your lover boy werewolf. Surprising huh? How much you can find out locked up in a "Rehab Center". I'm going to your wedding whether you like it or not. Who's going to stop me?" She stated angrily.

She was right. I couldn't stop her from coming. And then it hit me how the hell did she know about Edward and Jacob? I don't know how she even knew I was in Forks and better yet how did she get Edward's number, knew he was gone and knew I was with him? I had to see her. But would she agree to see me? I had to try. I don't know how much she has changed since I had last had contact with her. She was usually loyal and trustworthy.

And what happened to her how did she get out? I had to know. Okay I'm going to ask. What can I lose? " I have to see you. Meet me in an Italian Restaurant in Port Angeles for lunch today. I'm sure you know where that is."

"Sure we need to have a _long_ talk I have many things to tell you. It's ten o'clock I'll see you in a couple of hours. Don't fall out of bed, okay?" She laughed and then hung up.

What was I going to do? First thing get ready and find Alice she would know what do to. I will have to tell her. What will she think would she say how will she take it. She always said I was the sister she never had. It's going to break her heart that I would ever keep a secret from and when she hears what it is. But right know I can't trust her. She could tell what is going to do. Why does she really want to come to the wedding? I really hope Edward was out hunting or something he said everyone would go today or tomorrow morning because of the humans coming to the wedding. 

I got ready as fast as I could. Then I went to find Alice. She was getting ready as well, in her bathroom when I finally found her in that massive house. I greeted her.

"What's up Bella? If you're looking for Edward he told me to tell you he went hunting with Emmett, Rose and Jasper."

"Okay" I replied "Alice……I need to talk to you about something _very_ important"

"What is it? If it's about the wedding it's all taken care of. You don't need to worry."

"It's not. Look, I need your help with something but I have confession to make first."

"This is making me anxious and that's not an easy thing to do. So tell me what's going on here." She said in an anxious voice.

I told her about my sister and everything she said on the phone. And most importantly that she knows everything and I don't know how she could possibly find out. When I finished there was a long silence. "Why didn't you tell me or Edward about this? I thought you trusted us all."

"I do it's just that she was never in my life until now. I didn't think it mattered. But you have to help me fix this. I don't know what to do. There is a reason she wants to come tomorrow. I'm afraid she's going to sell not only you all but the werewolves out to. I have to find out what she's up to. Please Alice she may be my blood sister but you were always there for me no matter what. You will always be my sister"

"Fine, but do you have any idea who could have told her or what she's going to do with that information." 

"NO I don't know what she could possibly want with that information. I'm going to see her for lunch today. Maybe she'll me."

"What I still don't understand is why would you keep something like a sister from Edward?"

"I already told you she wasn't a part of my life anymore. And really, it never came up." 

"Whatever, you have a half hour until you have to meet her. We should get on the road."

We took Edward's Volvo since they took Emmett's jeep. Within fifteen minutes we were there. The plan was I had to get everything I could out of her while we were there Alice would be in a near by café. After we got the information we'd make a plan.

We drove around for ten minutes then she dropped me off in front of the restaurant. I got out and took a deep breathe before opening the door. I asked that a waitress if there was someone waiting for me and ironically enough it was the same girl that I met when I'd come here with Edward. 

"Your boyfriend didn't come today?" she suddenly asked.

"No it's just me, I'm meeting someone." I replied. Surprised by the fact she still remembered me. I was under the impression she only paid attention to Edward. That was beside the point. The waitress led me to a group of table near the back of the restaurant. She didn't even have to point I knew who she was. It hasn't been that long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey

Again I don't own twilight (I wish)

Hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. PLZ review!!

(Tell other people to read it)

Let Truth Be Told

"Hey…Stacy" I said as I sat down "we need to talk. I think you have some explaining to do"

"Hey, yourself. Look, I don't have anything to explain, but _you _do. Do mind telling me how or why in hell you are planning to marry a _vampire_ tomorrow afternoon." She spoke angrily but still cautious that no one overheard.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said in a low voice. I couldn't let her know that was true. It's been a while. Could she be trusted? She was my sister but she did go bananas 4 years ago.

"Isabella I know you better than you know yourself. I know you're lying to me. I'm not a retard. You know what else, I know people who've lied to _you _mom, dad and your precious little Edward for starters."

"What are you talking about?" I spoke in a panicked voice.

"I lied on the phone. I've been out of the hospital for 3 years now. Mom or dad never told you I'm cured!!" she said coolly

This hit me hard. How could they have not told me about this? She's my _sister_. But that was beside the point though I would figure that out later. The point is what did she mean about Edward lying and what happened to her 4 years ago?

"I need you to tell me the truth, what happened to you 4 years ago? When we found out that Chris died you never spoke about it. Why?"

"You're my sister Bella, you know that we've always been close but there are some thing you don't know about me. And it's time I tell you these things. But you also need to return that honesty.

Let's start with Chris….he…….um" She hesitated.

"You can trust me you know. I would never betray the same way you'd never betray me, right?" I said doubtfully. It was embarrassing, how could I not trust my sister. But what had happened couldn't be erased from my mind. She could have changed over the years and that thought never escaped my mind.

"Okay, Chris is a ……a…….a vampire." she said in the soft, warm voice I remembered from when I was a kid.

At the instant she said vampire my heart stopped. This is shocking but clearly not impossible. "Is?"

"Yes. Some of what you know about our relationship is true. We met in high school, he's 19. But here goes the whole story. When we met I knew that I loved him he knew it to. That's why he tried to shy away from me, a failed attempt. He had no choice but to tell me everything about him. He isn't as strong as Edward. He tried to stay away from me for about a week and then he gave up." She spoke smiling. "I've always been at his side since. When he went to Alaska and I heard that he burned to death. I realized that it was over, my life was over. I told everyone he was murdered because that's the only way I could keep myself together. When Renee took me to the psychiatrist I decided to say the truth all of it. Witch resulted to be the worst mistake of my life. I spent a year there until I figured out why they had me there. I so stupid not to realize it but at least I did, a year later.

Right before I was about to be discharged from the center, I got a call from Chris. At first when I heard his voice I thought I was really going crazy. But then he explained it all. He said he did it because it was time to move on. I was so angry but at the same time relived he was still alive. He said he tried to find me when it all blew over but never could. Until, he found out that I was in the center. We reunited and haven't separated since." She sated happily.

That was in impressing story and I believed it. Her warm and gentle personality had returned and I had no reason to doubt of her now. But that still didn't explain the fact that I didn't hear form or of her until now. And the most important, how she knew everything about Edward and I." What about everything else, you haven't explained that."

"Okay, that's fair. The reason I never got in contact with any you was because I was afraid you'd reject me, think that I was still out my mind. I was scared. But when I did Renee said I couldn't or rather I shouldn't. It was during the time that Edward left you, both of them suggested that I not throw your life more out of balance. I thought that I shouldn't interfere with any of you all's life so I lost contact with them. But I always kept up with you, Bella ready to step in when you needed it. I very nearly did it when you were the target of the newborns. Then, Jacob stepped in and you all didn't need the help after all."

"How do you know about Edward and Jacob?" I said knowing that I couldn't lie any longer.

"There's one more thing you need to know about Chris and why I say that Edward lied to you.'

That's right she had said Edward lied to me. This turned out to be a very surprising day. I was about to find out the truth.

"Chris knows Edward in fact they used to be…..best friends. They met in Delani about 70 years ago. Back when the Cullens lived with Tanya. Edward helped Chris adapt to his lifestyle. They had been friends ever since until one day Chris made the mistake of betraying Edward. In a flash of anger he decided he didn't like that way of life and tried to kill a young girl. You know how Edward is he defended the girl. Chris was so filled with anger and thirst and he made a horrible choice of revealing there secret to everyone in town. The FBI was all over his family."

That's what he meant when he said we've been there before back when James was tring to kill me.

"_I won't! You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family – Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever."_

"_Calm down, Bella. We've been there before."_

That's what he must have meant.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked

"Nothing go on." I answered weakly.

"Ok. But if you need something just say it, okay?" She said and I nodded. "Well, after Chris calmed down and realized what he'd done. He was so embarrassed he fled and they and he never spoke to any of them again. At least not to Edward, about a year and a half ago he finally got the guts to call them. Esme answered she forgave him, she knew it was pure thirst. She told him everything that happened since then up to what was going on with you and Edward. He called once in a while to get caught up. When I found this out shocked me. I thought it was pretty ironic how we both ended up the same way. But I never got the guts to come and visit." She paused to watch my amazed expression. "So now you know. Now you have to tell me what's been going on. Oh wait I bet you want to know about how I knew about Jacob. I'll save you the trouble of asking. When I heard of him from Chris I decided to take a look at him myself. So I paid him a visit. I'm shocked little sis you didn't tell anyone you had a sister. He told me everything. Though he was reluctant to tell me about himself until he found out I already knew. Oh, one more thing you've got to get nicer admirers he's so rude. I almost got killed and so did Chris. Actually more him than me. He was the vampire in a werewolves house but Jacob wanted to respect your memory."

"Memory?"

"You're dying tomorrow remember? At least that's what its like to him."

"Right. Gosh I can't believe any of this you here, your boyfriend a vampire, Edward having an ex best friend I never new about. I need a breather. This too much." I murmured and then breathed deeply. Alice will never believe this.

"So, am I invited to your wedding now?" she said "Hey and sorry about the little tone I had on the phone, you must have thought I was really insane. But really Bella, you have a choice and that choice is Jacob. He loves and I don't want you to end up like me. I'm going to miss out on a lot. And I don't want that to happen to you too."

"What do mean? Why are you going to miss out on a lot?"

"You're not the only one who know too much. The Volturi is making Chris change me."

"Oh……..Stacy, the Volturi already knows I'm a human that knows too much."

"NO! NO! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she yelled too loud that a couple turned around from their table. "Dammit" she said in a lower voice

"Hello, Stacy" said a familiar voice. Then I turned to find Alice standing behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice what are you doing here

**This is just half of the third chapter I haven't had time to finish it but if you want a faster update ****review!!**** I'll repost the whole thing again when it's finished.**

** -later**

**A Killer!**

"Alice what are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for me."

"Did you really think I was going to let you come in here by yourself? If something happened Edward would kill me."

"Right, whatever, look I need more time with her. Please?" I asked

"Not without me here. I had a vision about something happening. Don't you think I need to know some things?"

"What did you see?" Oh god, somebody is probably trying to kill me again. Great.

"Tell me everything first I need to know what's going on here or if it's even related."

I didn't notice until that point that Stacy hadn't said a word since Alice sat down. Was she intimidated by her?

We both told her everything. Only Stacy seemed a little reluctant to tell her something. Like the whole FBI thing. Alice knew but repeating the incident made her angry.

"So that's all" I said after the long silence.

She was quiet but finally said "I can't believe he isn't dead. He was supposed to die all those years ago."

"What are you talking about? Is this supposed to mean that ya'll were trying to kill him. Why?" She asked outraged by what Alice had just stated. \

"NO! We don't kill unless it's necessary. Another group of vampires were after him. I don't really know the background only that they were plotting to kill him for something he'd done.

When Edward and Chris became friends he'd done some bad stuff and he was supposedly trying to fix his life up. But it was a lie. He killed humans all the time, spent some time with them to gain their trust then they died a slow and painful death. His victims knew that he was a vampire and then he made some story up after that.

Edward was the only one who actually tried to kill him. After, he found out what he did and probably still does. It's gift that he has. He has a certain charm about him that makes him seem loyal and trustworthy. But Stacy, don't get fooled when he gains your trust he will kill you.

The only reason we ever found out was because he tried to do it to a human girl we knew in Denali. It didn't go too far we stopped it and reported it to the Volturi. He was doing these thing so obviously that he was putting us all out there. When he found out about this he told every one about us including the FBI. That's why we moved to Forks."

"I don't believe you. What you're telling me is a lie. Take it back." Stacy shouted.

"I'm sorry you found out like this and after so long. But it's true. Believe me you're not the first, nor the last one of his victims."

"_If_ this war true why would he stay with me for so long and never once gave me the impression he wanted to kill me. Maybe he changed you don't know that he didn't"

"And you don't know that he did" Alice said fiercely

"Alice, so what you're trying to say is that he's going to kill her." I whispered.

"Most likely and I probably won't be long know."

"What are going to do?" I asked

"I don't know." Then she turned to Stacy "Is he with you."

"Yes, he didn't really want to come here at all so he stayed in the hotel. I guess I know why. But I still don't get it. If he was planning to kill me why would he wait over 4 years to do it isn't like wasting time. I think that if he was going to do anything against me he would've done it already."

"I don't know but we can't trust him. You can't go back to him, until we figure this out."

I nearly forgot Alice had seen something. "Alice what did you see?"

"Bella I don't know how you're going to take this but we've all learned not to keep things for you so here goes…..Someone or something is going to try to kill …..E….Ed….Edward.

At that moment my heart sank. I couldn't move or anything remotely close. Why would someone try to kill Edward? "WHY!!" I shouted a little too loud.

"That's exactly what I was trying to figure out, it's not the volturi I would know. I can't think of any one else. Edward has no enemies that are alive anyway."

"I have to go" Stacy announced "I've got to figure out the truth"

"You know the truth Stacy you just don't to accept it. I'm not going to stop you it's your decision if you go. But realize that if he finds out you know everything he won't wait too long to kill you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took long for the next part. But here it is.**

**I'm changing POV so watch out keep reviewing or I won't update. **

**-Bye**

**OR NOT!!**

**BPOV**

We brought Stacy back home with us, until we figured this mees out. Alice warned me that Edward would be back from hunting once we were home. The greatness just keeps coming.

**EPOV**

I was anxious to see my Bella. As I got closer to home I smelled someone in my house. This smell was close to Bella's but not quite the same and it also carried the smell of something else…perhaps another vampire. But no I was going crazy, I think it's just pre-wedding jitters.

I walked in and as I suspected theer was a girl who I swear could be bella's sister or something. But again that's crazy she would have said something. Then again that would explain the smell.

Bella came to greet me. As she hugged me I whispered into her ear "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Stacy she's my…….my sister." She managed to say. What the hell. She's never lied to me how could that be possible.

'_Crap I knew he would react all paranoid like why she lying wait he's listening ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ' Alice_ thought she's keeping something from me she only recited her ABC's when she's hiding something.

As for the girl her thoughts were unclear. She was mainly thinking about her boyfriend who's………oh noooo no no no……..not Chris that bastered, I knew it. He was never going to change and now he's going after Bella's sister. I may have only known her for a second but over my dead body is he getting to her. I listened and I got the whole story going through her head. That thing was using Stacy to get close to me and find us.He told Stacy Esme told him everything. But I know him better than that he's a great tracker that's probably what he's been doing but using this girl to have an excuse to get even closer. Oh he's good but I'm better.

"Edward say something." Bella pleaded

'There's nothing to say except that no one is leaving this house unless I say so.

"What? That's crazy. Why?"

"Bella do you expect me to let you or your sister out of my sight when there is a killer on the loose. I must admit that I'm disappointed that you didn't say anything. But the point is that you both need to be safe. We will talk about_ that_ later. Now I have to find Carlisle."

"Alice what did you see?" I asked

"It was at the wedding and I saw a face but it was blurred. He was attacking you. You didn't even know it was coming. Then there was someone else who tried to attack Bella but you got in the way and …I …I didn't see more. It's not hard to figure out, though." She said and she could cry that's what she'd be doing know.

"Edward we have to do something. I'm not letting you die for me. There has to be another option."

Then Alice's face went blank and she saw the clear face of a vampire not Chris it was someone I've never met before. Of course he knew her visions so well. But why would anyone agree to go along with Chris. There's something missing. But what?

**Stacy'sPOV**

Can it be true can he really be using me? But he's been there all this time. He wouldn't do something like that.

"Stacy, where is Chris." Edward asked.

"Back at the hotel I think. Why what are you going to do to him? He may be all you think he is but he needs to tell me the truth. If that's the last thing I do."

"If you don't pay attention it may as well be." He said coolly

"Edward." Bella scowled

"Sorry I'm just….I don't know I need to figure this out. I can't believe he's back."

I had to go to figure out the truth. Suddenly everyone tensed and the door propped open. This big vampire I'm guessing had Chris in a steel grasp. I tried to walk toward him but the freakishly strong one caught my hand.

"Let me go!!" Chris screamed.

Edward took him out of the other one's hand and pushed him up against the wall. "Now, you're going to tell me what the hell you're doing here, and with her? If you think you're going to get away with this you got another thing coming. So talk."

"It's not what you think it is. I love her as much as you love her." He gestured towards Bella.

"Don't you dare compare our love with your passion to kill. You have yet to answer me."

" Why do you have to ask you know what's going through my mind and it's the truth."

"You think that if believed you I'd be asking you. Tell me the damn truth. Why haven't you killed her, waiting to get to me, for your revenge? You got me so want to get this over with?" He asked

"That's not why I came. You think that if I wanted revenge, to kill you I would've done it long ago. I've tracked for years for her, for Stacy because I knew that she was her sister. That's why."

"I'm not that naïve, there's another reason."

"that's it, I may have been a killer but I'm not anymore. I really am sorry about the whole FBI. My mind was clouded at the time. If I was in my right mind you know I wouldn't have done it." I saw Edward press him harder against the wall.

"I'd a kill you now. But they shouldn't see it – "

"NO!!" I screamed

"Stacy, stay out of it. I can take care of myself." Chris screamed

At this point someone walked in, someone who I believed to be Carlisle. "Let him go." He said as he walked towards us.

"I got him where I want him. He's going to pay for all of it."

**BPOV**

I've never seen him like this. So full of hatred. It was almost as bad as when he killed Victoria but I never dreamed to see him like this again. It was vile and lethal. I didbn't know how to react so I stood in silence.

**Chris'POCV**

Damn they put her against me, I can see it in her eyes. All the confusion and doubt radiated from her. I've lost her. I was afraid of this, not dying but for them to get her to turn on me. They all hate and for good reason I would hate me if I was them especially Edward. I betrayed him in the worst way. But I'm not that guy. When I met Stacy I became someone capable of loving and trusting. They'll never buy it.

We all turned to the sound of someone coming in. It was Carlisle he said "Let him go."

He was always compassionate, he can help me.

**PS. I'm open to any suggestions **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK GUY I NEED MAJOR HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE. iM CONSIDERING DELETING IT BUT I LOVE THE STORY TOO MUCH AND IT WAS MY FIRST STORY SO READ AND REVIEW!**

**AGAIN I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT NOT CHARACTERS.**

**Right or Wrong?**

**EdwardPOV**

"Let him go Edward." Carlisle ordered. I wasn't happy about it but I did as I was told. He better have a good reason.

"Carlisle, you know the truth you have to help me I can't loose her. Not for this." Chris said as he groveled at Carlisle's feet.

"I think it'd be better if you told them yourself."

"How do you know about it?"

"The Volturi's kept up with you and notified me to tell me you were in town." Carlisle replied

He turned to me "Look, I know that I've done horrid things. But I'm not that guy anymore. When I fled from Alaska the since the Volturi could not prove anything they set me straight. Basically it was your word against mine. They decided to clean me up then set me free. I tried to adapt myself to your kind of life. I learned how to live among the humans as well as you all. Six years ago I decided to finish high school so I enrolled at Arkadia High in phoenix. I know it seems unlikely but you know I grew up there as a kid and I wanted to go back. In my junior year I met Stacy. Her scent very nearly overpowered me the first day and I tried to stay away but I couldn't. I was instinctively drawled to her. I resisted and still do the scent of her blood. In reality I don't think I could ever harm her in any way.

At the end of the school year I realized that I wasn't enough for her. So I left I faked my death so she could move on but when I figured out that she was in the center because of me I called her and told her that I was looking for her. I know it was wrong to lie but I didn't want to hurt her.

A few months later I overheard a phone call that Stacy made to Renee and figured out how much she missed her sister. I looked around in her stuff and found a recent picture of Bella.

You see all that time I was tracking your family. Not in a bad way just to know how you all were doing. Then I found the connection and found out that your Bella was her Bella. By that time I knew everything about you her and the werewolves. I told Stacy everything I knew about you too. I told her that Esme had told me everything so she wouldn't know that I tracked. If that unleashed my past would unravel.

About a year ago the Volturi decided to check up on me and found her. They said I had a limited amount of time to change her they would dispose of her properly, if you know what I mean.

Time passed and finally Stacy couldn't take it and took a plane to here and drove to la Push to visit the werewolves. I came after her. It was interesting I had heard of them but never seen one. I very nearly lost my life that day. But they decided to pay respect to the memory of Bella. She then wanted to come to forks since we were so close. I was reluctant to come but I didn't want her to come alone. I knew you all didn't like me much but I didn't expect this welcoming." He said as he ended his story

"You deserve it. Now tell us why you're going to try to kill Edward." Bella said as she came to my side. I've never seen this side of her.

"Like I said if that were my intention I would have done it long ago. I had many chances but that's not what I want." He said "I don't know who wants to end your existencebut rest assured I will find out, I owe you that much."

I turned to Carlisle "Is his story true"

"He's telling the truth and sure he has nothing to do with Alice's vision."

"Well then I guess apologies are in order here. I'm truly sorry for the way we treated you." I said as I turned to face Chris.

As soon as I finished my last word Stacy ran to his side and hugged him "Oh my God I'm so glad everything's not true."

"Why would you ever doubt me?" he said softly into her ear

"I don't know. It seemed so true." She said as she started to sob.

"I know and I'm sorry I never revealed my past to you but I thought you'd never want anything to do with me. So many things have happened to you because of me I feel that I shouldn't be here hugging you. I don't deserve it. Especially the fact that I have to doom you to a life like my own, it tears me apart."

"It was my choice to stay with you and now I have to face the consequences. It's not your fault."

"I think we should concentrate on Alice's vision. Who is it that may pose a threat?" Jasper said finally breaking the awkward silence in the room"

"Edward, remember that one vampire we turned in to the Volturi about 50 years ago…?"

"I don't think it's him. It's got to be someone with a lot of reason and hate." I said. I still couldn't figure it out myself. Who?? Suddenly as I was looking through Alice's head she started having flickers, someone attacking the Jacob, Stacy, Bella, Me. This person knows exactly what he's doing. And more importantly knows everything about Bella and I. Then she got a look at the face of...

**aNY ADVICE ON WHO THAT MAY BE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGESTIONS I DESPRETLY NEED THEM!!HELP!!**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

**EPOV**

"You saw that?" Alice asked after the flickers were over.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know what it means though. What could Irina possibly have to do with anything?"

"We can't all read minds, genius. Tell us what the hell is going on here." Emmett said gesturing towards the others in the room.

I scowled and explained what I saw in her vision. "What does Jacob have to do with this?" Bella asked as soon as I mentioned his name. I did and always have known what she felt for him and he her. I'm starting to question if it was right to invite him. Well it's done now so there not much I can do.

"I'm not sure about anything now, all I know is that nobody is safe and if he's in danger he needs to know."

"I might not be able to read minds but I know exactly what you're thinking and absolutely not. I will not go to see him. I refuse to go and you can't make me." She said. I knew she would react this way.

"All the same maybe you'll see him tomorrow at the wedding." She might as well know now that at the wedding and freak out on me there.

"You invited him? Wow this has officially become the greatest day of my life." She said sarcastically. "Edward. I can't believe you did that I told I'd leave him alone. And anyway do you really think it's safe to have the wedding?" she asked, honestly worried.

"Bella if this person knows as much as it does about us it's also as comfortable in the human world as we are and won't, attack head-on in the middle of those people." I said although doubting myself deep inside."

"I'll go and tell him." Stacy finally spoke up.

"Absolutely, not. You're life is still in danger and you're not going alone." Chris disagreed as soon as she mentioned it.

"As much as I'm going to regret this later, I'm the one who should go." Bella said in defeat

"Actually, I think Chris is right it's too dangerous." I suad realizing what he was saying.

"Bella, I want to go with you." Stacy said

"And you're going nowhere with out me."

"Chris, Stacy why don't you both go with her." Carlisle offered.

I couldn't help but cringe at the idea. I'm not sure if I can trust him.

"You're allowed to kill me if something goes wrong." He offered. I considered throwing him some where for even considering something could go wrong but then who would go with Bella. He's the only one that might keep Bella more or less safe. NO one int the family could go so he was the last resort.

"Fine, don't think I'll forget it though." I said smiling sarcastically. I really can't help acting cynic towards him. Bella scowled.

"Let's go. It's already 8:00." Chris stated as he headed towards the door with Stacy. Bella was hesitant and looked up at me. I nodded in encouragement. She leaned in to kiss me goodbye. "Its okay, go, besides he's our only choice you know as well as the rest of us that we're not allowed to set foot on the reservation." I whispered in her ear. Then, gave her the keys to my car.

**BPOV**

"You know how much I love my car, don't let him get a scratch on it." Edward smiled.

We were outside now. I can't believe how skeptical I was to going anywhere with him. I mean a few hours ago we thought he was going to kill us all and know we're going to go see Jacob. Jacob. I wonder how he's doing.

Within minutes we were on the too familiar road to La push. We pulled up to the small house I once spent hours at. The memories I spent weeks trying to forget came flooding back. I hesitantly walked up to the front door and knocked. Billy opened the door a couple minutes later. "Um…mmh..Bella come on in." he stammered when he saw me and my company.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here. I…I want – "

"He's not here Bella. He hasn't been here for a while." He quickly explained.

"What? But." I turned to Stacy who was sitting right next to me. "You saw him, Right? He was here, you talked to him."

"I did. But we sort of ran into him on the beach. So, no, not here specifically. " she said.

I turned to Billy "Where is he?"

"He's probably in the forest with the pack or something. It hit him hard, what happened a couple a months ago. He needs time alone to heal. But if you insist I'll get someone in the pack to go find him." I nodded.

**Sorry it's taken so long guys major writers block. Anyway tell me what you think and I'm open to any suggestion. And for those who dislike Jacob sorry I couldn't help bringing him in the story, anyway enjoy and review.**

** - Toodles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty guys again i don't own twulight hope ya'll like this chapter. Tell me waht ya'll think and again open to suggestions.**

**Ps. Read my other story He will be loved give it a chance it's good. **

**Apologies**

**Embry'sPOV**

"Jacob, I don't think this is healthy. You've been out here for days without going home, no eating, and no sleep. Come on man you can't just stay here forever, and you know it. If it's not for you, then do it for Billy he needs you, he doesn't do well alone." I said

"It's easy for you to say. But I on the other hand am miserable, you have who you love and cherish. I don't. To tell you the truth I don't know how to function without her." He confessed.

"It's not the end of the world, get over her, she wasn't for you. You did it when the bloodsucker came back to her."

"You don't get it. I had a chance then but now I don't. She loves him and she's going to marry him and he's going to make her into one of them. That idea can't fit in my head. I always pictured myself with her. But now I don't know what do with myself. You don't know how much I want to hate her but I can't I love her too much. I can't go back and let everyone see like this, I'm not giving them that pleasure."

"Then don't, wallow in your heart break but you're going to have to come out from hiding someday. Why not let it be sooner rather than later." I said as I got up from the forest ground. I started my way home.

"Embry, wait… I guess you're right. I just hope I can find her, you know, the one I'm supposed to be with."

I smiled "Come on, man up!" he laughed. "Let's go."

"Hold on, do you realize that we've kinda been _thinking_ this conversation not actually talking and I don't have any close to go back in. If I turn back to human I'll be kind of naked you know. I don't think it's legal for people to walk around like that."

"Fine I'll stop by and get you something. What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't think it matters just some jeans and a t-shirt." He _thought_. I waited. "I actually want to go home now, hurry up. I rolled my eyes and ran off to where I left my clothes.

**Meanwhile back at Billy's house…….**

**BPOV**

I'm a horrible, horrible person. I can't even believe myself. It's all my fault, I ruined his life. Oh god, everyone must hate me here. Stacy noticed my worried face. I still hadn't gotten used to her being around me. It kinda freaked me out.

"Bella, relax. I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault. It's just the way things are supposed to be." She said trying to comfort me, it didn't work.

"You don't understand the guilt I feel. It feels like I can't make a right choice. It's not like I'm regretting what I chose it's just that I love him too and I want him to be happy to find someone that's like what Edward is to me. But he's told me more than once that he's lost hope…..I feel more his….curse. And now this. He's probably in danger because of me. I wouldn't doubt that who ever is after Edward Jacob and you are trying to get revenge for something I probably don't even know about."

"Bella, get that idea out of your head. You can't live life blaming yourself for someone else's misery. Like I said things happen and nobody can stop or fix them. Just relax things have a way of fixing themselves. Just –" Everyone abruptly turned to the sound of someone coming in.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Don't take it the wrong way but seriously what are you doing here….Change your mind the night before the wedding?" Embry asked smiling. I really don't know how he meant that. Either he's pist-off because I ruined his best friend or he's got humor.

So I said "No, I need to talk to Jacob." He then acknowledged Stacy and Chris.

"Have ya'll been here before?" he asked curious

"Yes, we came to visit him a few weeks ago." Stacy answered .

"Sorry, Embry this is my sister. I know it sounds crazy but things happen. Anyway so, I really need to talk to him. I know I'm a horrible person for what I did to him. But this isn't personal. He's in danger and considering the things that have happened before it's probably my fault. So we need to figure things out, where is he?"

"Look Bella, I get that you're trying to keep him safe and all but I'm going to blunt about this. He's not going good at all, I'm not saying it's your fault but. Because it's really not, you can't control the way he's reacting to it all. But I don't think he's ready to see you yet let him heal. I know it sound corny and probably gay. But he's my best friend just give him time. I know he can get past this, but I don't think he does." I know he didn't mean to make me feel bad but all the same I did. He abruptly turned to Chris, I'm guessing he caught his scent. I not sure why he didn't before but whatever, the tension began to rise in the small house. Stacy got closer to him but neither of them relaxed.

"Embry, please. We're leaving, just chill out. He doesn't hunt people – "

"Well if he's one of them, then I don't understand why he's here."

"He's not a Cullen, but he does live their way of life. He's here just in case something happens. But it's late we should go."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him but you should tell Sam."

"Okay, can you both wait here?"

"No, I told him I wouldn't leave you alone and I plan to do that."

"Chris, I don't think you understand. Embry held back, but Sam is the alpha and he follows the rules to every extent, which includes absolutely no vampires on the reservation. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you here."

"That's a risk I'm prepared to take. Neither of you are going any where without me."

I turned to Embry "It's his call. I'm not sure how he's going to react. Clearly he's not supposed to be here but whatever." As soon as he finished his sentence guess who came barging in the door?


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

**Guys I need to know how ya'll like it. Good, Bad anything. Suggestions.**

**Personally this is one of my favorite chapters other than the first. Enjoy and if you have any questions all you have to do is ask.**

**Confrontations**

**JPOV**

Embry is taking way to long. Let's see who else is in their form. Quil, good.

"Man, I need to go home. Get me some clothes, I've got nothing."

"Um.. I'm not that close to your house but I can get you some of mine."

"Whatever, I just need something."

Five minutes I finally got some clothes. I was walking home when I got a whiff of an unwanted species. This smell was familiar. I searched in my memory until I realized that it was the vampire that came with Bella's sister. Wow that day I got the shock of my life. Not only is she her sister and dating a vampire but magically knew everything about.

I also smelled Bella. Of course humans don't have a strong scent but I smelled the aroma of Edward on her, you can't miss it. But the question is what the hell are they doing here. I told him he was never to set foot on this reservation again. By this time I was rushing to get through my front door. When I got there I barged in.

"Get out" I said as soon as I got in.

"Jacob?!" Bella asked shocked. I ignored her.

"I said get out. I didn't kill you the first time because….Well I don't know why not. But the point is I told you, you were never to set foot on this reservation again. And yet you stand here."

Bella spoke now. "It's not what you think it is. We came because we needed to warn you." That caught my attention.

"Warn me about what?" I asked sincerely intrigued.

"Look I don't want to have to be here as much as you probably don't want me here but Alice had a vision. There is someone, something that's plotting against us including you."

When I finally zeroed in on her, a kind of remorse spread through me. It angered me that he chose him and not me. In spite of what I told her the last time we saw each other. I basically told her I'd move aside and not hold it against her. But that's exactly the way I feel. Besides I saw the pain it caused her to see me this way. Why not make it easier for the both of us.

"Listen, I think I can take care of myself. You should go and you" I said coolly. Then turned to Chris " You're not getting another chance leave and don't come back, if you do no questions asked you won't be leaving here alive."

Stacy stood in front of him and grabbed his hand to lead him outside. He reluctantly followed. "We'll be outside." She said as they walked out. Wow side by side they looked identical only she was tanner and her hair was long and curly but other than that they looked the same.

"Well I guess there's nothing more to say other than to be careful." She turned to leave but remembered something and turned right before she got to the door. "I'm sorry about the whole invitation thing. I didn't know. You don't have to come, I told you I'd never make you make the choice. So don't do anything you don't want to do, It won't hurt my feelings." She said and then walked out. I didn't realize that it was tomorrow, her wedding. Mmhh, that's something to think about.

**CPOV**

I drove down the narrow road back to the Cullens place.

"Bella chill out. You saw him he's absolutely fine. Not a scratch on him." She tried to comfort her. Clearly it didn't work.

"He talked to me with such coldness. And I know him. He tried to hide the fact that he hadn't slept or eaten in days."

"Listen to yourself. Are you sure you made the right sure. Because, from the sound of it you're doubting yourself. I know that you can't live without Edward but you know I'd prefer you'd stay with Jacob. Firstly its nothing against Edward it's just that I don't want that kind of live for you. Call me a hypocrite, but I really don't want you with someone like that. I don't want you to change into one of them. For me it's either I do it now or I die. I've got a time limit and it's almost over. They specifically stated I had 6 months I've got 1 month left. I think there's still hope for you."

"Stacy, I'm not backing down the day before my wedding. I love Edward with all of my heart and soul. I know that I made the right choice. But I _loved _him too.'

"Is that suppose to make me believe you're over him. Because Bella you know it as well as everyone else, you suck at lying."

"Fine I'm not over him. But that doesn't mean I made the wrong choice. He's the kind of person that's hard to forget but I cannot survive without Edward. I can't Stacy. It's the same or more than how you feel for him." She said gesturing towards me. It's true on my part anyway. I love her with everything I have in me.

"I just want what's best for you. And if he's it, then go ahead. He's a great guy I just wish you didn't have to go through what I'm going to have to go through." I know that she loves me and wants to be with me forever but doesn't want the same fate for Bella. The same way I don't want her to have to got through the transformation the pain and the lack of control you have over yourself. But if she doesn't go through it then she'll die and I'll die trying to save her. She wants me to change her. But the thing is I don't think I have the self-control. If some one has to change her I want to be the one, but part of me doubts my self-control. The deep part of me wants to kill her and I'm afraid I'm going to be overtaken by that when I try to change her. I've tried to delay and see if I can gather the control but I'm running out of time and I've got nothing. I'm right where I started.

We were now in front of the Cullen house, I handed the keys to Bella and asked Stacy for the keys to her car. She gave her sister a hug and walked inside. Seconds later Edward comes out of the house. "You should stay here. I mean the wedding is tomorrow and we'll need your help in figuring this out." I was shocked by his offer. I was still under the impression that he despised me and with good reason. "I am going to trust you against my better judgment. Don't make my decision a mistake. Take this as an offer from a collaborator not a friend."

"Sure thing." I said. He's never going to get over it. "Stace, we're going to stay. Go on in and I'll got to the hotel and get our stuff. I'm sure you're going to need it for tomorrow." I walked over and kissed her, then I took her car keys and left.

**SPOV **

We walked inside the house. Edward and Bella embraced each other, naturally. Which later turned into a full blown make out session. Why not, humor myself.

"Major PDA, for real guys standing right here." Edward abruptly turned and Bella turned a light pink. I suddenly felt bad. "Sorry, but Edward, come on big sister standing right here. I really don't care what you do behind closed doors because it's none of my business. But I really don't want to see ya'll making out, it's weird and awkward."

He smiled, looked like he was trying to hide another emotion. " Bella it's late and you have a big day tomorrow I'll be up in a minute. I need to ask your sister about something." Well that's weird.

"Okay…." She said unsure but, realized she did have a long day ahead of her.

**BPOV**

I wonder about what he wants to talk to her about. Nothing bad I hope.

Wow tomorrow at this time I'll officially be Isabella Cullen. Sounds good. I smiled to myself. I finally got used to the idea of getting married, it not _that_ bad. Considering what I get in return.

**SPOV**

Kinda mysterious got to admit. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. He gestured toward the couch. I walked over and sat down. He sat across from me.

"I know that you don't want me for her, that you prefer him over me and with good reason. But I want you to know that I will always protect her and be at her side." He said.

"I know. I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I really don't want to sound like a hypocrite. It's just that….it's going to sound bad and insulting but it's not personal, it's….okay. She deserves better." I looked at the floor. It sounded worse out loud. If Bella finds out she going to hate me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I really do want her to be normal a human. But we all know that's not going to happen. He asked and he got an answer. I love my sister to death and want her to be happy, clearly he's it.

"You don't need to apologize, it's true. I know it better than anyone. But love her so much I want her with me forever – "

"I know you want everything she wants. I'm not here to intervene, she's an adult she'll do what she wants. I'm merely here to state the obvious. But I know that you'll make her happy for the rest of eternity."

"Thank you, I'm sure it means a lot to Bella to have your approval."

"She was going to do it whether I like it or not." I said which was true. She was very stubborn even as a child. I have a question and maybe a request." He's going to call me crazy. But he seems so ashamed and I know he wants forgiveness. I see it in his eyes. I want to know if that was all he did I want to know the past he seems so reluctant to tell me about. "You probably know what it is."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's important to me. It doesn't matter because I know who he is now. I just want to know."

"Stacy, it's not my story to tell and as for me forgiving him. I don't know. Because I don't think you get it. He was my best friend and I helped him through everything and he turned his back on me and messed my family's life up. If you were me you wouldn't forgive him."

"It seems like you're hiding something you won't tell anyone not even Bella. Something only you and Chris know. What is it?"

"I already told you."

"You're lying there's something else and if you don't tell me I know someone who will. Might as well tell me know."

"Just as stubborn as your sister."

"Runs in the family." I replied. "So are you going to tell me?"

He looked down. He knew I wasn't going to back down until I found out what they were hiding. "It was….I can't, ask him. He knows better than me, I'm going to go up with Bella. There's and extra room upstairs and 3 doors to the left."

"Thanks." I wasn't going to insist on him telling me but some one will tell me. Because they're hiding something the family knows but Bella and I don't and I will find out today.

**CPOV**

I was once again in front of the Cullen house, I grabbed our stuff and walked up to the house. Alice opened the door for me.

"You have explaining to do." She said. I looked behind her and saw Stacy. I'm sure that she's the one who I have the explain something to.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"What?" I said truly confused.

"Why does Edward hate you so much? Don't try to tell me that it's because of the FBI thing, because I won't buy it. There's something more and I want to know what it is." I should've known she was going to catch on sometime. She was really stubborn and she was going to find out. If I know her she already tried to get it out of Edward and he told her to ask me. Shit what am I going to say.

"Why don't you just tell her that you stole the only girl, other than Bella that Edward grew to care about and then killed her." Alice said. Mother fucker. I can't believe she just said that.

"Is that true?!" I avoided her gaze. "Chris. Tell me the damn truth." I looked her in the eye. "I can't believe you did that." She said and then rushed upstairs. I turned to face Alice.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't tell me you were going to come clean, because you weren't going to. She deserved to know and you were never going to tell her." She spat.

"You can't know that."

"I know you better than she does, you were going to try to play it off." She said and turned to follow Stacy upstairs. I stood there frozen in place. She's never going to come back to me, I've lost her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Special Day**

**SPOV**

Oh ,my god. He's a horrible horrible, _thing._ I can't believe he did that and he's lied to me all this time. Tears started streaming down my face as I walked up to where I heard Edward go in. I knocked lightly careful no to wake Bella. He quickly answered walked out and closed the door behind him. He knew why I was there.

"He told you?" he asked as soon as we were far enough from the room so we wouldn't disturb Bella.

"No, I don't think he was planning on it. Alice said it and he didn't deny it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She shouldn't have and I put it behind me a long time ago and there was no need to bring it out."

"NO NEED!! I'm in love with that man and yet I didn't deserve to know that he was a backstabbing liar. Who was she? Who was the girl he killed Alice said she was the only girl that you ever grew to care about other than Bella."

H looked down. "Her name was Kate, she was my friend and _only_ that. I met her in a high school in Alaska. I never had a relationship with her but I sort of became her best friend, Chris liked her. It wasn't emotional it was lust, pure lust and he decided to seduce her and kill her." He said bluntly.

"Does Bella about Kate?"

"She doesn't and I plan to keep it that way for the time being. I will tell her just not now." I was very iffy about this. It really sucks when everyone knows something and you don't. He saw that doubt on my face. "I know that she's your sister and everything but I want to be the one to tell her. I know her fairly well and I'm sure she's going to overreact." He had a point so I nodded in agreement. All of a sudden I felt cold arms wrap around me.

I knew who it was. "Don't touch. Don't touch me!" I screamed as I slid away from his grasp. I love him so much but I can't forgive him. He lied to me and I hate liars.

"We have to talk." He said

I turned to face him. "I don't think there's anything to talk about. I can't get over the fact that you betrayed him. If you'd do that to him, some one who helped you so much you, can do the same and worse to me. Besides you lied to me. Every word that came out of your mouth was a lie!"

"That's not true. I would never do that to you. And I only lied because I was afraid of this very situation were in. What can I do for to believe that I truly love you that I'm not that guy anymore?"

"Nothing. Because I can't. What more do you want from me. I forgave you when you faked your death, when I found out that you turned your back on the family that took you in, when I found out that you seduced and killed girls but this is it. I can't do this anymore. One thing is to take what you are to the next level. But it's another when you betray a friend. I can't trust you Chris. It's not even morally right for humans to do that much less for you do it. And you know what's worse than taking a girl best friend, it's when you seduce and then KILL her. You are a disgrace for what you are or pretend to be, someone who doesn't harm humans and lives in their world without affecting them.

I can't even be this close to you. Just stay away from me, go and never come back!" I said trying to hold back the tears. And then I couldn't take it I broke down and he held on his chest despite my objections. I cried I've haven't cried in so long. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I cried in between sobs.

"You can say you hate me all you want but I know that you love me like I love you." He whispered in my ear as he held me in his arms.

**CPOV**

I hate myself as much as she _says_ she hates me. But I know better. She sank to the floor. I did as she did so I could hold her in my arms. I'm not going to loose her for the stupid mistakes I've made in the past.

"I'll uh leave you two alone." Edward said as he walked off to his room.

I picked her up against her wishes and took her to the spare room. There was no bed but there was a black couch and other bedroom furniture. I put her down and looked around for a blanket. I found one in the closet and spread it above her.

"I'll uh go. But tomorrow we will talk about this."

"I'm not ruining my sister's wedding. Tomorrow we will act as if nothing happened in front of her. But behind closed doors let me remind you that we'll never be who we pretend to be. In reality I can never forgive you." She almost whispered her last sentence. If my heart hadn't been frozen for years it would have stung like hell. I walked out silently closed the doors behind me as soon as I got outside of the house I ran towards the woods. I had to hunt now. I had to take out the pain on something.

**The Next Day…**

**(finally lol)**

**SPOV**

I woke up wishing and hoping that what had happened the day before was a dream. The good thing was that I had in fact found my sister but I had also found out horrible things about the man I loved with all of my heart. It had been the longest day in my life. I got up went downstairs where I found my stuff and _his. _I hated him so much right now. I got his suit case kicked it hitting it and threw it. It made a soft bang and everything came pouring out. I was so out of it I started to throw everything in it.

"Stacy what are you doing?" I turned to find Bella coming down the stairs. Fuck, now she's really going to think I'm bananas.

"Um….nothing. I – " I stammered.

"Stubbed you toe. Right?" Edward finished for me as he walked down the stairs behind her.

"Yeah." I said smiling trying to hide the pain I felt inside. "I came to get my stuff and stubbed my toe." I laughed uneasily. At that exact moment Chris came through the front door. I looked up at him. This isn't good she going to suspect.

I'm guessing he heard my last sentence. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have put it there. He quickly picked it up and then greeted me. _You better tell her soon _I thought. He then wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay….. whatever. Hey what time is it." Bella asked suddenly worried

"It's ten thirty." I replied

"Oh my god it's so late!!"

"It's okay Alice has everything ready all you have to do is put the dress on Rose and Alice will do the hair and make-up. You're fine, the wedding is not for 6 hours." He said trying to calm. This is definitely not the time for more secrets to come out. I'm so glad I got a hold on myself.

"I'll take our stuff up." Chris said.

"Actually I can take my own stuff……honey." I said once again falsely smiling. I grabbed my stuff and went upstairs.

4:00 came all too soon. The wedding was being held at the gazebo next to the house. It was very formal just family and some friends. I was walking outside all ready and dressed up when I saw Charlie. He doesn't know I'm here much less that Chris is alive. I quickly walked back in the house. As I walked toward the kitchen I slammed into Chris. He caught me before I fell to the ground. I had forgotten how hard he was. He looked worried when he saw my expression.

"My dad's outside." I whispered.

"I think that's obvious. It's his daughters wedding. Why wouldn't he be here?" he said as clueless as ever. I can't believe this, oh he's smart enough to lie, betray and kill without getting caught but he can't figure this one out.

"He doesn't know you're _alive_ you 'tard." Finally realization hit him.

"Right, is your mother here?"

"I don't think so but I'm sure she won't be long. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know we could wait until everyone sits down and then we sit in the back. It's all I've got. We could just hide out during the reception, we still need to talk."

"I don't think this is the neither time nor place for this conversation.'

"It's going to happen some time, why not now while we have time to kill."

"I say we avoid them, sit opposite from them and avoid any questions from any of the guests." I said

"Fine, but were going to have this conversation soon. I have the right to explain myself, I need to understand." He insisted.

"Like I said before, this not the time." I said realizing we weren't alone.

"Um, where is the bathroom." A girl about Bella's age, blond and with her boyfriend, I believe, asked.

"Down the hall and to the right." Answered Chris pointing to the main hall upstairs. I saw her whisper something into her boyfriend's ear and quickly walked away. Must of thought we were crazy or something.

We did as planned sat in the back after everyone was ready. A couple minutes later the wedding song began to play and my sister came down the isle. She looked beautiful her dress was a vintage type, really pretty. Something I'd like to get married in. I took a quick glance at Chris then turned back. For so long I thought he was the one. But in one day my dreams went down the drain.

She looked a little nervous but insanely happy as Charlie walked her to Edward. The ceremony was given by Emmett. Aw how cute. I suppose he got the certificate online. The ceremony was great when it was over everyone made their way to the reception area. We sat in the far corner. That same couple from inside the house was sitting with us in the table. All of a sudden Chris grabbed my face and pulled it close to his.

"What the hell?" i hissed

"Your parents just walked by." He whispered and kissed me lightly on my cheek. "I would never do anything against your will."

"You do it all the time." I objected.

"Not something like this." He said unusually tense.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed

"There here, Tanya and her sisters." he said pointing at the group of girls on the next table. As soon as he pointed a dark haired one turned and smiled maliciously. I don't know why but I got really jealous. It looked like there was something more between them. Great, more secrets. She got up and came toward our table. She leaned on the table we were at and stood in front of us glaring.

"Aw, it's been to long. I missed you, you know." She said.

"Honestly, not long enough." He said and she got this nasty look on her face.

"Mhmm, well I see you've followed in you _best friend's_ steps another human girl." She said glaring at me. I already don't like her. "Tell me what it's like finding the one but she hates your guts."

"I don't think it's any of your business, I have nothing to do with you."

"But you _had_ something to do with me. Remember the night you spent with me?" she said smiling. You've got to be kidding me. I started to get up but he caught me and sat me back down. I scowled.

"Correction, the night you tried to _make_ me have with you. I never had anything to do with you, I've never liked that decision more than today, you tramp. Heard you got Laurent in bed with you but then he died, can't keep them alive can you." He chuckled. I mean I didn't like this girl but he was being so wicked. I kinda like it.

She scowled but then smiled. "So how longs this one going to last?" Oh my god if was a vampire right now she would be on the ground. I don't care how much I dislike him right now but she's crossed the line.

"A lot more than yours combined."

"Frankly, I can't see what ya'll see in humans. There nothing but ordinary girls, nothing special." She said and walked back to her table. I picked up my drink and sipped it.

"What was that all about?"

"Her name is Irina. She's Tanya's sisters. Yes, the Tanya the Cullens and I lived with for years. She despises me because I rejected her not only alone in a room together but in front of the whole coven, which basically meant I showed everyone how big of a slut she is, not that nobody knew. I just made it official. She never got over it I think that made her want me more. I don't know if it was to get revenge somehow or just to have fun."

**Irina'sPOV**

Today is the day I get payback for everyone. It's such a great occasion, too.

First is Chris, he mad everyone think I was a slut and most importantly rejected me. No one has ever rejected me until he came along. Second is Bella, She was the cause of Laurent's death. The one person I actually cared about. And last but certainly not least is Jacob. He was the one who killed him. Obviously I can't take down the pack, now that there's so many of them but it was mostly his doing to save Bella. Yes, today is the day I've been waiting for.

**

* * *

****Hey guys what's up? What'd you think? I love the villain in this story. I took me a while but I figured it out. It really took a long time to figure out the course of the story so I'd BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS, LONG ONES!**

**( please!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY Yay!! So as an early birthday present from me to you I have a nice long exiting chapter. And as a nice birthday present from ya'll to me give me some LONG REVIEWS PLZZZZZ!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Today is the day **

**CPOV**

I saw the venom in her eyes when she glared at Stacy.

"Frankly, I can't see what ya'll see in humans. There nothing but ordinary girls, nothing special." She said and I continued to glare at her and she walked away.

"What was that all about?" She asked raising one brow.

"Her name is Irina. She's Tanya's sister. Yes, the Tanya the Cullens and I lived with for years. She absolutely despises me because I rejected her not only alone in a room together but in front of the whole coven, which basically showed everyone how big of a slut she really is, it's not like everyone didn't already know. I just made it official. She never got over it I think that made her want me more. I don't know if it was to get revenge somehow or just to have fun."

"Well, isn't she just lovely." She said sarcastically.

"I saw that look on your face when you thought I slept with her, you can't tell me you don't love me."

"I'm not going to deny the fact that I love you, because I would be lying. But I don't think you understand how it is to find something like that out. Little by little your real past unraveled before my eyes. I have yet to figure out why you lied, why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I don't think _you_ understand how it is to walk around with that kind of guilt. I know that I'm not the perfect guy. I only wish I could ever be some one like Edward. That was actually the reason behind what I did to his family to ….. to Kate." I started to talk in a low voice. Even thought the couple that was at our table was gone. "I mainly did it out of jealousy. I went into his family wanting to be a better person, so to speak. But I couldn't commit. I hunted humans once in a while but I'd always repent and make a clean start again. When I met Kate she appealed to me and like Edward told you it was pure lust. Really, I just didn't want him to have her, I was so infuriated that he was always the golden boy. Like he was perfect but I knew as well as he did that wasn't but yet everyone thought of him that way. And when I saw them together I decided that I wanted her. I got her trust like I used to do and then – "

"Wait, why did you do it? Why did you do those horrible things to those girls?" She asked. I didn't want her to know but I had learned my lesson. I won't lie to her again.

"When I was changed I was intended to be part of a fraternity. They looked for the handsome guys, changed them and trained them to do what I used to do. Sleep with girl take their money and kill them. I know it sounds degraded but that's all I knew. Edward me found after 15 years, he knew I did what I did against my own will. But at the same time I did it out of thirst. He took me in and tried to help. But I was so accustomed to that kind of lifestyle that like I said I couldn't commit.

Well, when I got the girl's trust I ……" I took a deep breath, like I needed it, but whatever. "I seduced her. But it's not what you think it is. I never meant to kill her. After it was over she walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water but dropped the glass. She bent down to pick it up and cut herself. As soon as I saw it…. I …. I ….. I couldn't control myself. I had already 'cheated' so the taste of human blood was still in my mouth and then it happened. I never wanted to kill her, I swear. But I couldn't help it. Even if I didn't have the intention it was still my fault, I wouldn't have been in that situation if wasn't so stupid I could have held back if I hadn't cheated but I did do all those things. And on top of those things I was so out of it that when they found out I didn't explain a thing but instead outed them.

And I've carried that guilt around for years I don't know how I expect for him to forgive me if I can't forgive myself." I looked at the ground. I'm sure it won't change her opinion of me but I had to let her know absolutely everything, so she wouldn't have that excuse. I turned to face her. Her face worried me. It looked confused and worried and shocked.

**BPOV**

Wow I am now Mrs. Cullen. I looked around the reception area. It looked great. It was held beside the Cullen house, beside the Gazebo that was built for the ceremony. In the two front tables were where the Cullens and my parents sat and our friends tables were located around the dance floor. They had a lavender table cloth on them and the chairs the same color bow.

I'm surprised Alice was actually capable of following my directions. It was nice simple small and most of all it made Edward happy and to see him that way it also made me happy.

Suddenly a familiar song began to play. It was my lullaby. I'm sure he picked it for our first dance. I looked up to Edward who was standing next to me and he smiled my favorite smile.

"May I have this dance, my lawfully wedded wife?" he said putting his hand out.

I smiled "Yes you may." I said taking his hand and walking to the now cleared out dance floor. I really hope I can remember Rose's dance lessons, because it would suck if I tripped or something. Although I don't think he would let me fall. We were now in the center of the floor and we started to dance. He was clearly a natural at this.

"Surprisingly I got through the whole dance without any mishap. I decided I'd go talk to my parents so I headed to their table with Edward at my side.

"You made it through the whole dance." My mother teased.

"Thanks."

"You look lovely, honey." My father added.

"Thank you, dad."

"Bella, can I ask you something.' My mother started.

"Sure." I said suddenly becoming worried.

"Who are that couple in the far back corner. They seem strangely familiar. Especially the girl, but I haven't really gotten a closer look they seem to always be as far away as possible from us." I turned to look to who she was referring to and saw that it was Stacy and Chris that she was talking about. What do I say?

"They don't know he's alive or that she is here. Follow my lead." Whispered Edward into my ear, when I turned back around.

"They're some old family friends. Actually I'm going to their table, I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet, I you'll excuse me." He said getting up.

**CPOV**

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just …… I need time to take this in." As the moment grew silent I began to have an epiphany.

It's _her_. She's the one after them. Stacy, Edward and Jacob. I have a fairly good idea why. Dammit everything from my past is coming back to bite me in the ass. She's probably still pist about the Laurent thing and clearly she still hates me. This is just great.

"You're right. It's her." Edward said coming my way.

"I didn't know she was capable of this." I said standing up.

"What are we talking about." Stacy said also getting up.

"I really don't know what she expects to do here. I don't even know why she's here." I said trying to get it all straight in my head. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my jacket sleeve and then let go. I turned to find Stacy on the floor.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong." I said panicked. Edward bent down to take a look at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Chris, break my heel."

"What?!'

"Just do it. Bella is coming this way, I'll explain later. Just do it, now" She spoke weakly, something was wrong and like always she was "protecting" her sister.

I was utterly confused but I did it. After a soft crack I had her heel in my fist.

Bella looked down at her. "Stacy, are you okay?" she asked with a worried expression

"I'm good. I just broke my heel." She said taking it out of my hand a raising it up. "I'll go up and get another pair." She said attempting to get up but struggling. I helped her, the rest of the way up. She held on to me for support.

_Cover for us. I don't know what wrong but there is definitely something wrong. I know she doesn't want to ruin her sister's wedding. Make up whatever. I'm going to stay upstairs with her. Don't let Bella come up until I know what's up. _I thought then looked over. He nodded. _Thanks._

I walked her in and upstairs. Then I turned to her, she looked pale, a mess. "Stacy, what's wrong."

"I don't know. I feel horrible. I just…."she tried to explain then fell to my arms. Shit, that little bitch did something to her. And I'm going to find out, _now_. I laid her on the black couch and ran out to find Irina.

**10 minutes ago… **

**IrinaPOV**

I looked over to Chris's table they both were standing up and Edward was coming their way. This is the moment to go. But then my real cue came, Stacy lost her balance and fell. Sometimes the old fashion way gets the job done.

"Tanya, we need to go."

"Why? What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing we just need to go, _now._" I forced a smile. She knew something was wrong and gathered the others.

"Go say good-bye to the bride and groom."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

**CPOV**

I'm going to kill her was all I could think in my head.

"Where's Carlisle." I asked urgently.

"I don't know around. Why?"

"I need him."

"Who are going to kill?" He asked concerned.

"Irina. She did this to her. She's past out and she needs help, where the hell is he." I hiss

**I know this ending isn't one of my best but I try.**

Bella's dress link & Stacy's dress link are both in my profile sorry it's just that I can't post them on here they don't come out right.

**Ps. PLZ check out my other stories Erasing The Memory and He Will Be Loved **

**(Links also in profile)**

**Give them a chance they're pretty good.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I keep getting the impression that some of you think its the end and its NOT!! I was just saying that i usually end a chapter in a better way. It's definitly not over, there will be more. Stay tuned.

-Bye bye

(ya'll come back. LOL)


	12. Chapter 11

**I thought I'd give ya'll a sneak peak but if you want the rest I'm going to need some reviews.**

* * *

**Mistakes**

**CPOV**

I looked around the reception area and found him coming in through the gate. I quickly walked over to him.

"Carlisle, I need you to go upstairs with Stacy, something's wrong she unconscious. I'll be up in a minute, I've got to take care of something real quick." He nodded and went in the house.

"Edward, what am I supposed to do? You know I can't kill her. Because that would start something unwanted. But I know she did something. We both know what she's after. I'm sure you know her thoughts. So what now?" I asked as I went back to where he was standing.

At that moment we both got a certain aroma hit us both. It was a werewolf. I swear this can't get any better. I think it's Jacob. "Let me take care of this and I'll get back to you." He said walking over to the gate where Jacob was probably going to enter. With that I didn't bother to look for Irina she was long gone.

I jogged upstairs and found Carlisle with her. "What happened?"

"She has a kind of venom in her bloodstream."

"Are you trying to say someone poisoned her?" I asked

"There is no other way. It was probably a drink from the looks of it."

"Damn her. She probably slipped her something." I whispered.

"What's going on here? You and Edward know something, what I is it?" he asked

I explained that we were almost certain that it was Irina. That wanted payback for Laurent's death and that's why she was after Edward Bella and Edward. And she despises me so she's trying to get to Stacy. She's half-way there already.

"Makes sense. Look I'm going to give her an injection to eliminate the venom. Stay here with her incase something happens. It's unlikely but she shouldn't be alone if she wakes up." He saw my worried expression. "I heard what happened yesterday. She'll come back to you. Give her time it's a lot to take in. I also heard what you told Stacy earlier. It wasn't on purpose I was in the next table. Tell him, Edward is going to understand you just have to tell him the truth. He's very hard headed and tends to hold grudges but you were once friends."

"Yeah well all I need is to keep her alive, if she hates after that I'll understand. I just need her to be okay." I said.

"She will, it wasn't much. I'd better get back down there."

**Meanwhile back at the reception…………..**

**EPOV**

"Jacob, how are you." I asked welcoming hin it throught gate.

"Been better, where's Bella. I just came to congratulate you both and then I'm off."

"You don't have to go, you can stay."

"I think I'd better not and thank you for the invitation. If it were the other way I have to say I wouldn't have been so noble."

"I know." I said.

"Jacob? I thought you hated me." Bella said surprised comming up behind me.

"I thought so too." He said hugging her.

**BPOV**

"Make this all worth it. If you chose him over me, if you love him go all the way." He whispered in my ear when he hugged me. We both knew that part of me was scared about what was the next step in Edward and mine's relationship.

He pulled away and turned to Edward. "And you. Don't punk out, cause I'll always be waiting for your mistake." He said smiling.

* * *

**Don't you love Jacob's last line? Because I do.**


	13. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

okay question: do ya'll really want me to continue the story? Review if yes and if no then i guess do nothin.

-Bye bye

(ya'll come back. LOL)


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took SO long but it's here now and LONG.**

**Alrighty, guys I've decided that I will end this story with a few more chapters. I haven't decided how many. But I'm running out of ideas and if I don't end it it's going to get boring and I'm going to kill it. I REALLY don't want that, it's my first and I want it to end well. So if you have any good plot lines DO share.**

**Ps. I'll update every 5 reviews.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Wedding Night**

**BPOV**

The last guest had finally backed out of the drive way. I turned to Edward who was standing next to me. I smiled he smiled back and put his hand around my waist then walked me to the front door.

"So it's official, I'm a Cullen now." I said.

"I couldn't be happier. I've got to hand it to Alice she did a great job and you enjoyed it. I can see it in your eyes."

'Talking about people enjoying themselves, what happened to Stacy?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"She's upstairs with Chris."

"Did she ever come back down? I didn't see her." I hadn't seen her since I found her on the floor. Through out the day I had been getting this vibe that everyone knew something I didn't. Like I was missing something pretty obvious. But I had put it out of my mind until now.

"She did." He answered. Then picked me up bridal style and walked upstairs.

"So I finally get to spend a night with Edward. What an honor."

"You've spent almost every night with me for a long time." He replied.

"You know what I mean." I said he chuckled. I hadn't realized we were in our bedroom until I felt him put me down. He lied down beside me and rolled me on top of him. He began to kiss me. But there was something different this time, he held me more passionately. He slid his hand down my back until he felt the zipper to my dress.

**Meanwhile……**

**CPOV**

I sat there looking at her. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last two days. This is all my fault. There is such a bug part of me that wants to be a better person than I was before. But if it's not with her, then it's not with anybody.

I looked over to her. She was finally gaining consciousness.

"Hey." I said. Sure it was stupid, but what else am I suppose to say. She looked at me for a while. She was silent. I stayed where I was. In any other situation I would've grabbed her in my arms kissed her hugged her, the whole deal. But now I wasn't so sure.

A smile spread across her face. "Hey? That's it I don't get a hug or something. I was about to die." That was my cue. I got up and almost ran the small space that was between us. She sat up and I sat beside her. I picked her up to put her on my lap. She kissed me.

She pulled away "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For over reacting. I shouldn't have, it was stupid. I didn't even let you –"

I put my finger on her lips. "Stop, this isn't your fault. I should've told you the truth and I didn't so I got what I deserved."

"But I believe you. I know that you're not that person anymore. We've all made mistakes. Some of us more than others. But we're not perfect."

"So we're good?" I asked

"Yeah, but if I ever find lied to me again."

"You won't, I can't tell you 150 years of my life but you know the basics." She smiled and out her head on my chest.

I held her in my arms all night.

**The next day…….**

**SPOV**

I woke up early in the morning and went downstairs with Chris. I was genuinely over it like I had told him no one was perfect and he wasn't an exception.

I heard someone come down the stairs, most likely Bella and Edward.

"Good morning, lil sis. Heard you had a great night last night." I giggled. Chris had told me. I'm sure what with everyone's good hearing, the whole house heard it.

She blushed coming in the kitchen. "Where's Chris?" Edward asked.

"I think he's on the phone with Tanya." I replied.

"Hey, um I'll be back. I've forgot to turn of the iron." Bella said walking back up the stairs.

"So when are you going to tell her?" I asked him.

"I've got to figure out what Irina wants or who she wants."

"well that too. But aren't you planning to tell her about Kate?"

"Would it even affect her. It doesn't matter anymore its been many years I don't think she would care about some girl who is dead now."

"Edward, you'd be surprised. Don't you think she'd want to know why you really hate Chris. That she's not the only one who's touched your heart."

"I never said that. I said that I cared about her."

"Well if you didn't love her, why do you hate Chris so much? Is there something else I don't know."

He sighed. "It's nothing…… I don't know I guess I fell responsible for her death. If I never got involved with her, Chris wouldn't have killed her. I guess that's why I've protected Bella so much." Both of them have major issues. Since when do vampires have morals. They both fell guilty for a girl that's been dead for about 30 years.

"You know he didn't mean to do it."

He scoffed. "Like I believe that. If he didn't want to he wouldn't have."

"So he never told you? He didn't want to do it. Sure he seduced her and slept with her. But he didn't mean to kill her. After it was over she went into the kitchen for a glass of water and it shattered when she bent down to pick it up she cut herself. And well I'm you knew that he wasn't committed to that way of life and so it became harder for him to resist. And he couldn't."

"You believe that? If that were true why would didn't ever tell me?"

"Edward he couldn't forgive himself. Imagine the kind of guilt he had, its worse than yours. I want you to forgive. He needs to move on, and let it go and so you."

He stayed silent for a while. "Fine I will." He finally said and walked away. Bella came back down and had breakfast with me.

After a few minutes Chris came back to the kitchen with Edward behind him. "You shouldn't have said anything."

I automatically knew what he was talking about. "I'm sorry. But what was I supposed to do? I love you and I can't let you hold on to that."

"All the same you should have let me do it."

"Chris you weren't going to say anything, I know you. You were going to let him think you did it out of hatred and that you meant to do it the whole time. And it's not true." He said nothing.

Edward spoke now. "Why didn't you anything? You let me believe that my best friend betrayed me all this time. You let me believe that it was my fault she died that you did that to her because of me. You should've told me the truth."

"What are we talking about here? What did Chris do and what you have to do with this. You're hiding something from me?" Bella asked. We'd all completely forgot she was there and that she was clueless.

Edward was the one who told her everything. "Why didn't you tell me she existed. You said no one ever mattered."

"Bella, do _not_ get that idea in your head. I cared about her I didn't love her. You have to understand that. You are the only one whom I've loved and cherished. I never said anything because I've always tried to forget it ever happened. I'm sorry I never said anything. You believe me right?" he said with hopeful eyes. Bella looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the lips which then turned to another one of their full out make out sessions.

Chris and I cleared our throats. They pulled away smiling.

Edward's smile faded. "What's wrong?" we asked. He didn't say anything but turned to the door, Chris got whatever was bothering Edward and followed him. We walked behind them. When Edward opened the door we found an olive-toned boy. He was very tall had a thin figure but muscular and was accompanied by someone who appeared like him but with different features and shorter.

"When?" Edward asked. All of us were clueless.

"We were doing a regular patrol and then we caught their sent and we saw blood. She took him. He's probably a human now because we can't hear his thoughts. We need to find him." The taller one answered.

"Take Chris with you, he knows her sent well and might be able to track her or who ever it is." He turned to Chris "Go, they will explain, though I'm sure you got the idea." They almost ran into the forest beside the house.

He already knew our question. "It's Jacob. Someone attacked him and they have him. We're guessing it's Irina but it could be someone else we don't know."

"NO!" I heard Bella cry.

* * *

**Alright the ones at the door were Quil and Embry I'm not sure if you caught that. I don't remember their description very well, so sorry. Keep the reviews coming!!**


	15. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry its not a chapter. I decided to show ya'll how everyone looked like. Chris, Stacy and Irina. I looked up some pictures and their in my profile because they don't show up on here. So tell me what ya'll think when ya'll see them.**

**I AM writing the next chapter and it will be up SOON!**

**-toodles**


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while. I know it's short but I want to keep the suspense. **

**5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**PS. If you haven't seen the character pictures they're on my profile.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Dead**

**BPOV**

It was now around noon. Hours had passed since we last heard that Jacob had gone missing. I just don't understand why it always happens to me.

**SPOV**

I had left Bella alone. I had told her that I'd go bring her something to drink. I was actually looking for Edward. I found him with his head in his hand sitting on the kitchen.

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth? She's so confused right now." He shook his head. "Edward, one day you're going to realize that is best to not keep things from her. She's stronger than you think she is. Just tell her what Irina's after. And why it includes all five of us you two, me and Chris and Jacob."

He was silent but then sighed. "Fine." He said in a defeated tone, walked out and I followed after him. The only reason I was pressuring him was because it sucks being the only one who doesn't know what going on.

He sat down with her. We told her from the beginning. He started at the part when I found out about Kate. I told her why Irina was after Chris and I and Edward told her about why she was after them and Jacob. In the end it all made perfect sense.

"Edward, when are you going to learn that I need to know the truth, always. Stacy you of all people should know not to keep things from me." Bella demanded.

"I know but I didn't want to ruin your wedding day."

"They _poisoned_ you and kept it from me. You could've died and neither of you said a word. You both lied. I can't believe this."

"Bella it was for your own good." Edward said trying to calm her.

**BPOV**

"You know what that doesn't even matter, right now. But it doesn't mean I'm not mad. What's important is how were going to get rid of her." I said in a worried tone.

This was all so much to take in. What really bothered on top of it all was Kate, the girl Edward told me about earlier. He told me i was the only person that he ever grew so close to. But now he tells me that he's been holding a grudge against someone for killing her. I admit i was jeleous. But i was also worried about Stacy, I can't believe i believed the lie she told me last night. I not only suck at lying but i believe any lie anyone throws at me.

But Jacob. He was in this because of me. He killed Laurent because of me. He might die because of once again _me. _Edward was in danger because of me. And he says he's allways at fault when something goes wrong. He can't take the blame for this. This is all me. I just hope Chris finds him and helps him. And doesn't set off a war between the sisters and the Cullens.

**EPOV**

"I don't know. We obviously can't kill her. The others would turn against us, it would turn into a fight. And it's only her, the others shouldn't get involved. Chris went with Quil and Embry to try to follow her sent. But we know her and she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants. She's very different from her sisters she tends to be resentful and hold on to things. What happened with Chris was decades ago but she was furious that day. Carlisle doesn't even know what to do.

What worries me is Chris. If he finds her he _will not_ hold back. But I sent him because he's a better tracker then the rest of us. I just hope he can watch himself." I said as confused as them. This was the one time where death wasn't an option.

"That's a lot to ask coming from him." Emmett said coming in the living room. Carlisle had already informed the family of what I had told him.

"But is he going to find him, Jacob?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"I don't doubt that he will. I don't really get how she got a hold of him."

"She probably caught him off guard in his human form." Rosalie said standing beside Emmett, speaking for the first time.

The sounds of someone else's thoughts filled my head. They were more like images of something burning and then a necklace with a silver_ I_ on the ground. I remember that necklace. It's Irina's. Shit, someone killed. Dammitt, I should've know Chris wouldn't hold back. I got up and walked towards the door. He was fairly close because I could hear his thought clearly.

When I opened the door he was coming up the steps. Stacy heard his steps and went up to welcome him back.

He hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head. "She's dead." He said. I slammed fist against the wall. It's only a matter of time before the sisters come for us. I could feel Bella's presence beside me.

I searched towards his head. But found nothing I hadn't already seen before. "You did not kill her." I said almost yelling, wishing that it was true.

* * *

**What do you think? PM me if you have any questions ideas or concerns. **

**Otherwise just click the 'go' button and REVIEW. (It will be kindly appreciated)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So surprise i'm trying to update all my stories, this is the last chappie, hope you like!!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! But I finally found an ending I was somewhat happy with. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought about it.**

**After this if you're looking for something to read go to my profile and check my stories out. He will be Loved is in the process of being written, Oh baby! Is done and I have you to thank is being updated regularly so check them out!**

* * *

**Happy Ending**

**EPOV**

"Edward, what kind of dumb do you think I am?" Chris said. "I'm not a fucken retard, don't you think I know what would've happened if I did."

"So what happened?"

"Your idea would be better than mine, I wish I knew. We were searching the forest and we came across a small fire. Her scent lingered and I found this." He said holding up the unmistakable _I_, every sister had one."Every smell was overcome by smoke, so nothing was distinct."

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Like I said nothing was distinct he might've been there, he might've not." He answered. Tears were threatening to fall. I put my arms around her.

"We're going to find him." I assured her. "Where's Embry and Quil?"

"They went home." My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello." I answered.

"Found him." I heard Sam's voice said on the other line.

"Where?" Bella looked up, she was listening intently.

"In the clearing. He was highly sedated, when he finally woke he told us he couldn't remember anything at all. Only her scent."

"She's dead now."

"You killed her?"

"No, but I wish I knew who did?"

"Isn't it a good thing that's she's dead'

"In some aspects but the sisters won't be happy. They wanted to take ya'll down before. They're going to suspect it was you all, that killed her. They'll find out about her death soon enough."

"So what do we do?" he said but something else had my attention. Someone's thoughts were extremely lethal. Jasper came downstairs and I knew he felt what I was listening too. I took me a moment but I recognized who's thought they were…….Tanya. Seconds later she burs through the door. I put myself infront of Bella.

"What happened to my sister?" she demanded.

"Found her death." Chris said in matter-o-fact kind of way.

Her eyes darkened. "She found her death? Or did one of you kill her."

"No someone saved us the trouble." Chris replied.

"Those dogs then."

"No, and if it was them they had all the right to kill her. She went into their territory and did god knows what to one of them. She was looking for what came."

"He's right. She ploted against us and I'm sure you knew."

"They didn't have to kill her."

"It wasn't them. Nobody knows who it was."

"That bull, someone knows what happened, and I will find out what happened to her."

"No need." Yet another person said coming in the room. What is this? A reunion or something. I didn't recognize him.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh come on do really think I was going to let your slut of a sister get off that easily. I told her she was going to pay, bitch seduced me and took everything I had. So I took her life, I think we're even know." He had this odd Australian accent.

"It was you?" she said dumbfounded.

"I told her the price was going to be high. No hard feelings though, right."

"Thanks man, it was a big help, you weren't the only one she was in debt too." Chris said.

"I'm not surprised, glad too help."

"Damn it Luke, you're such a fucken ass whole. I can't believe you did that."

"Honey, don't blame me, she had it coming."

"Sure did." Chris muttered.

Luke smiled. "Well I'm off. Send my condolences to your sisters. And don't try anything against me, hon. You don't know what I'm capable of this is nothing." Her eyes burned with fury, but I could hear her defeated thoughts. Luke disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have made assumptions." She said indifferently

"Maybe."

"I'm going to go. I apologize for the damage Irina might have caused, we uh won't bother you again." She continued using her uncaring tone..

"We all know you don't mean it so don't make an effort." Chris said cutting in.

"You're right. Bye." She said and darted out. Well wasn't this surreal.

I looked down at Bella. "What a … a"

"Bitch." Chris finished for her. She nodded.

"Never said she was nice, sorry." I whispered in her ear as I held her in my arms tightly. "They found him." I continued, it had almost slipped my mind, what with all our visitors.

"Really, is he okay?"

"I'm sure is but they said someone sedated him."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yeah I'll take you."

"The treaty?"

"I don't think they're going to kill me."

O  
o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

**BPOV**

I was fidgeting the whole ride, I was expecting the worst. We pulled up to the familiar house. The pack was there, they frowned when they saw Edward but nothing else. I walked into his room, he was expecting us. I walked over while Edward stayed against the far wall. "Are you okay?" I asked as he pulled me into a breathless hug.

" 'M fine. I would help if I remembered what the hell happened, but at least I'm alive."

"I'm glad."

"So this is it, your last good-bye."

I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"If it makes you feel better she'll never forget you." Edward said coming up behind me. I can't believe he didn't protest my changing.

"I guess it does, but she always loved you more."

O  
o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

**BPOV**

Today was the day. I was finally going to be with him forever. All things had ended well Stacy was staying in a nearby town with Chris. He changed finally her, a couple of weeks prior. She was ecstatic because he finally proposed to her. My mom never did come clean about her, we decided to call her and Charlie out about it. They both reacted differently but gave us the 'we never found the right time' speech, we both expected. I wonder how they'll take both their daughter death. I felt guilty inside for doing this to them, but I felt like this was where I was destined to be. Stacy and I made the agreement that we would always look after them. At least when I became a newborn I wouldn't be alone. We were slowly making up for lost time. The bond we had never broke even through the years of her absence.

I finally saw Edward crouch over me. "I'm sorry." He whispered and I felt his teeth sink into my skin. The pain was overwhelming, but I knew it was worth it I would be spending the rest of eternity with Edward, right where I belonged.

* * *

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO GAVE THIS STORY A CHANCE I HOPE I DIDN'T DISSAPOINT TOO MUCH**

**I'm not totally satisfied but I really didn't want to leave ya'll hanging and I did my best.**

**PLZ review and tell me how much you liked it or how much you hated it. Don't be shy, I don't take things too personally, just be honest.**

**toodles**


End file.
